Little Moments
by Pandiichan
Summary: Gift-shot for Morning-Sunset. The little things in between Kurt and Mimi getting marries from the first time they began to date. Rated M for insinuations.


Little Moments

_Kurt and Mimi gift-shot for _**Morning-Sunset**

**AN: **Strictly for those curious and specifically for **Morning-Sunset**. Question: if I made an actual fic dedicated to Mimi and Kurt how many readers do you think I would get? Just curious…is in plotting stage, on back burner. WARNING: Little delving into Catholicism for any of you uncomfortable with religion, and minor adult situations, insinuations, and descriptions!!!

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

Mimi and I have been dating for over three years at this point, and is makes me look back on things that have happened so far. Things that I am lucky to have experienced. I was thankfully welcomed with open arms upon first meet of her parents; her family is really big fan of sci-fi films so blue was not scary to them. Neither was furry creature being, it was most enjoyable to little niece and nephew. I was like star of first impression instead of "star of circus" for a change.

Things only did get better, I was happy to know, because of my acrobatic skills her father saw me as a reputable fighter. That, apparently, was the "must" of her family. If the boyfriend could not beat the father he could not date the daughter. Her mother, who I saw so much of her in, gave me good food and warm hugs only her daughter could match. Catholicism was another "he is okay as boyfriend, we like him" point for me. Her father is…very devout Catholic man and admired my wanting to go and be in church despite true appearance.

Only after I did hours of yard work on point system I later find to not exist (her father called it "I like you dating my daughter and I won't hurt you" joke) and bonding with her father did I earn the right to stay some nights with the family. Is very kind people. This happened for one hand's worth of fingers of months. Then I was allowed to take her on past-her-curfew dates out of trust. At here my heart stops…first I learned of her immediate family; then I was "exposed" to the _WHOLE _family and let me tell you something, I think circus family is large, no, no, no! Her family is quite large and party-ful, I was having to hurdle jump for a handful though, and Mimi scorned those who required me to do so…once she even slapped an older sister over sour remarks and that is first time I felt truly awed and afraid by mien liebling at the same time.

These are times I will never forget. Shade will hear these stories (some of them) when an older age occurs but for now some are more suitable as bedtime stories. Is like wonderful little fairytale moments, all of them. They all lead up to happy ending in which Shade was given to us, and blessed to her "Nana" and "Peepaw" for spoiling. It took a while but even her hurdle-require-of-jumping Aunt Cara loves Shade without question of my appearance in the child. I would not want any other family…

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT ONE: Meet the Parents**

The wooden door opened from behind the white steel-ish one and I was already shaking. Mimi gently grabbed my hand and smiled, rubbing her thumb along what I remembered was—in this case—a human hand, and not a fuzzy blue one. Not yet. Is getting to real self once inside. For the first time my eyes land on her father I can tell I pull back on accident, Mimi is dragging me lightly through door and it closes; cutting off light from outside and leaving my eyes to adjust to inside light. He is very tall, at least six foot, and his weight is proper to that, standing very hard and stiff like statue he looks at me.

I feel very much like I am about to be eaten as someone's dinner. I see her eyes in his face and observe coarseness of his face hair as one who does not play when concerning his children. This meeting is almost like business, ja? Her mother is putting finishing touch on some pan-baked dessert which smells very nicely and of peaches; the father pulls out a chair and points to me for sitting. "Baby, come help me with this, will you?" her mother calls her away and I feel courage run through my fingers as she sets up plates for what is without thinking a great and colorful dinner made to mark awesome event of meeting.

Shadows run along the father's face and he folds his hands, eyes glowing like mine as he observes me. "So what's your occupation?" questions? Is it? I just answer questions and am okay?

"I am still in high school, is going to Xavier Institute, sir." Sweat is very naughty and starts blooming up sneakily in my clothes and I bite my lip hard. He reclines a bit, a flinching nod I think I see. My stomach does crazy twisting routine that I could only do up high in air as I pray to Lord that he thinks I'm good enough for her. What if I'm not, what if they don't like me because my ears look like elf ones, or because I am blue? What if I am alright and this is all just scary, scary nightmare?

"What do you plan on doing with your life job wise?" that one was hard, and I panic…what if I'm not good enough for him? I had many choices and I tap my fingers together on the chair as I think. Mimi warned me he would question me, and I didn't know what questions so I didn't think to have pre question-answers. Minutes go by and the clanking of dishes become noises of background while I try and pinpoint just one job I want. One that doesn't seem stupid so I can stay with her.

He looks like very hard man to please by answers. "I want to work at the Institute and help other children like me. Courses I could teach would be the training in speed skills, fencing, and the strategy of your environment, maybe even some language and religion…" a nod is actually seen this time.

"So what exactly is it that you do that makes you go to that little school?"

"_Dad_! Don't be rude!" Mimi's horrified look and her mother's glare while waving a mitten makes me smile, as it does her father, while we watch her rosy cheeks burn bright against her pale skin.

"Is okay liebling," I tell Mimi as I turn off the hologram and look back at her father, "I do this." There is a moment of silence. A squeal comes from her mother and her dad draws his lips thinly together in a frown. Her mother gives me welcome hug again and pulls at my cheeks. Apparently they like blue. And furry things; the house cat rubs up between my ankles in approval.

"Aww, look honey, he's so adorable! Oh Mimi you did so well, he's too cute!" is the babying process, Mimi warned me of this, too. Her father pouts.

"Jay," he hisses, scary aura obviously defeated. Jay gives him a glare I've seen just that once during the entire family reunion and he crumbles.

"I think that we should let him stay. They look cute together." Jay starts laying down plates of food and her father picks up a fork and knife, still not looking too happy.

"_I_ think," almost growling at her mother, he bites some steak, "we should continue this interview and schedule further evaluations." A sour noise comes from both women. I see where Mimi gets her punctuality from. Jay yanks his food away from him and puts the free hand on her hip as she casts down a very nasty glare.

"Carl James Hoppner you apologize for your animosity this instant!" like little child he looks down at where his food used to be.

"Sorry," he grumbles out. The food is returned and he no longer looks at me in dark way. Jay and Mimi cleaned the dishes, Jay and Carl going off to "confer" as she and I finish cleaning plates. Her soapy little hand flicks bubbles onto mine and we smile.

"I think he likes you." She smiles at me, wiping suds away with her forearm that were on her cheek.

"He reminds me of Logan…" I murmur, shivering, and we laugh some more. After our hands are dried she smiles up at me, pressing her nose gently into my collarbone before wrapping her arms around me.

"They'll like you, I know it. Just show them the 'you' that you show me." I didn't want to pull away from the kiss but I had to. Her mom grins slyly and clears her throat; the girl in my arms jumps.

"He's in the clear." Oddly enough her mother is very tan, as opposed to her, and smiles a very pale and pretty smile (very mischievous one, is looking like) and exits, tapping her nails quickly on an entrance wall to the kitchen.

"I stay?" I ask curiously. Mimi squeals happily and jumps into my arms.

"You stay." She nods, snuggling into me.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT TWO: The Fight**

Is much like fighting Beast, in body way. He's much large than I and is currently laying down rules for fight. I must knock him down before all of me hits the ground, or fight well enough to make him stop fighting me. Mimi is not allowed to watch, and Jay is to play part of referee. "Go!" her father had good belt colors in Tang-Su-Do, Tai Kwon Do, regular karate, and a series of other martial areas. For an instant I was afraid. He runs at me with Logan's speed and I duck, thankful to have such a giving spine as he completely misses and I swivel to keep myself looking at him.

Tail twitching I watch his left fist strike out like snake and I dodge that one, only to have left leg come up and kick me into couch. Good thing it has padding, ja? Jay winces and helps me back into "ring" of living room, the husband watches me and smiles, folds arms. "Come on son," he teases, "you wanna be dating my daughter you gotta be able to defend her!"

"I can defend her…" I say in small voice, he just shakes his head.

"You're not doing much defending if I can toss you into a couch like a doll, boy." Is one thing I like about her dad. He is hardheaded but he welcomes everyone by calling them names that make them feel closer, like "son", only circus family called me things like that. Is touching. I frown and crouch, waiting on him to start next round; I will not be refused to see Mimi because I cannot fight when I know I can. Carl goes to land flat on me, to push me all into carpet, but I teleport onto his shoulders and pull his legs out from under him before he lands, back-handsprings taking me away as he rolls to one side and stands up. "That's how you do it kid, c'mon!"

"Honey, I think he wins." Jay smiled and laid her fluffy blonde hair down her hand in arm while the head sits on a closed palm. Mimi gets her dark hair from her father.

"No," his eyes are wild like Logan's, he is happy like child. Rowdy child. "He's got to put all of me on the ground and he got half. Try again." I teleport around the room, trying to think of a spot to drag him down in, and find that close-range combat was a part of his plan. We fight in close range for an hour. Then I find my chance; we are both semi-tired at point like this, so, I run on all fours after porting to beginning of linoleum floor and dashing towards him to literally bowl surprised one over.

Was hard, ja, and did hurt. But I won. Carl stands up with a wide grin and claps large hand that makes me stumble to my back. "You're alright boy, you're alright."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Carl."

"Thank you, Carl…" we walk out onto the back porch of their house where Mimi is reading a book and petting one of two very large dogs. At first they growl and try to eat me, but her father makes them go lay down with a bark louder than their own. In an instant moment Mimi throws her distracting magazine aside and looks up with wide, adorable eyes at her father.

"He kicked my ass." He shrugged nonchalantly. She grins and hugs her dad, lifting off the ground before hugging me. Her green eyes look at the light bulb-bright grinning of her father's and suspicions him for letting me win easily. "No," her dad seems to be a telepath, "he won by himself. He's alright." Her fingers branch up into my hair and tilts my head down to gently brush my face. Is bruise checking.

"Might want to give him an ice pack though," Carl gives a half grin. "Dragged him around by his tail a bit."

"Dad! Nu-uh, you liar!" he receives a playful shove that does nothing from his little girl. The man laughs and turns inside after ruffling her hair. This is how I found she hated people messing up her hair.

"Can have ice pack?" I ask her and she looks at me with bug eyes.

"He really dragged you by your tail?" the absolute horror and disbelief makes me laugh.

"No, did have session of close combat for hour."

"Oh, sure. I'll get you an ice pack…" she takes my hand and we walk inside. Gingerly she set the bag of ice on my arm and I smile, sitting on her counter. I've earned my right to be her boyfriend, and am at least something to her father if I get to use their ice packs.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT THREE: Yard Work**

Has been three months since the father's test fight; now I earn more points daily by helping with the yard work. Is very hard. Over course of one week's time I've wheel barreled eighteen loads of fire wood (they have very many pieces of it for winter, much family stops by to take some extra), swept creepy playhouse used as tiny little store room, given both big dogs three baths, and mowed lawn with hand mower. I haven't earned enough "points" to use motorized one, and don't want to. Very uncomfortable for tail. Today we are re-patching roof.

"'Ey Kurt (he's been using my real name for a month), hand me those bucket of nails." My tail hooks the bucket and holds it in front of him while he picks out a handful of nails to keep the shingles in place. We're sitting and facing the east and I smile. Mimi lives in very scenic back part of town; many trees, and quiet spot. Skies are clear and pretty mix, like her eyes. "Keep your head on the yard work son," Carl brings me back in with a playful, off-target hammer smack that would have gone and hit my tail, had he been truly trying to hit my tail.

After showing him my ability to stick to surfaces he made it my job to align roof panels and he hammered them in along the way. In three hours we were done. "Go jump in the pool, you need it after all that teleporting. Makes you stink to high heaven!" I smile and wipe sweat out of my face fur before grinning widely. Mimi's floating quietly on a pool float, blue two piece is matching float, and she's reading a waterproof-case book through sunglasses. Her mother sunbathes at the front of the house, where her father is going.

I jump from the roof to the backyard entrance to the pool. Running on all fours I land in the pool. The splash makes her jump and she clings to her little float. I swim up to her and lounge half-on, half off of little chair; grinning. She pets my soppy hair and smiles, tossing her book to dry land before I'm allowed to climb on and share float with her. Suddenly there' great animal rush and splashes as the two big dogs swim around crazily in the pool. Fur dirt and outside grossness is now floating in the pool.

Porting us to dry land before large black dog can sit where Mimi once was I brush all of my hair back with my fingers, grinning at the disgusting pool. Carl claps a hand on my shoulder, laughing like some little inside joke, "Want to clean the pool?"

"Dad," Mimi pouts, picking up her book and laying it gently on its back in a windowsill, "you did that on purpose."

"It's yard work hun, someone's gotta do it."

"And so you make her poor boyfriend do what was on YOUR chore list?" Jay grins and scratches her back on the open door to the pool. Carl shuffles around and watches the dogs get out before snatching his wife and jumping in the pool with her.

"Still in the yard, isn't it?" he asks as she surfaces and tries to shove his head underwater. Mimi gets her playful spirit from her mother. And her legs. But at any rate of observation, Carl is now laughing and fighting his wife off while trying to let her win at the same time.

"Don't worry about it honey," she looks at Mimi and grins as she finally has a decent hold on Carl's mauve hair, fixing to make him kiss water, "he'll do it. You two go watch a movie or something. Just dry off first."

This is how I realized I love Mimi's nails and the back scratching they can give. Her massages even more. Of course, her knowing me, we watched Pirates of the Caribbean III and relaxed quietly on the same couch. Yard work has the advantage similar to a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I like it.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT FOUR: The First Public Date**

Is surprise to Mimi (her parents know) but we are going to park closer to the Xavier Institute, should anything go wrong that is safe spot to go. Her mother gives me little picnic basket of food and the neighbor who came to know me as pale Kurt Wagner gives me some lilies from her section of growing flowers to give Mimi. Lilies are one of her most loved flowers. I wear many clothes today to hide the fact that I am blue, the hologram watch in need of charging its function battery, so we go "as I am" to be together. Zeta has actually come to be the driver today, Mimi is to be blindfolded so the secret is safe, and we head out.

The soft hand holds my furry one, smiling in her cute confused way as Zeta puts the vehicle in park on Xavier Institute grounds where we planned. I escort her blindfolded to actual park. First thing we do is catch early bird piano concert with violin and string quartet because I know she likes to listen to the soft sounds; her blindfold is removed and the pianist starts a quick jaunting tune while I give her the flowers. "Kurt!" Mimi blushes happily and her eyes glitter like jewels before they soften, shutting a little, and her fingers work away the fabrics closed around my mouth. "Thank you…" its soft like bird coo and is pushed into the secret space of opened clothing as she kisses me.

Is best feeling in the world. I wrap my arms around her and smile as she leans her head into me. They play many tunes I've come to know, and ones that startled me because I realize they have German roots! The concert was nice and smooth, we both enjoyed it. Second came feeding hungry little birds pecking the ground for tummy food, we share bread crumbs with them and they come closer.

This is point where I realize that I hate birds. Crumbs got caught in folds of clothing and I try and dust them off, birds are now swarming each other to sit in my lap and peck them off me. Is very scary scene, all these birds flying and biting at you while you're trying to get stupid crumbs out of you. Mimi's laughing and dodging birds, throwing crumbs away from us to convince birds to go away. The last bird flies from the top of my head and I grumble, pouting unseen at her rosy cheeks of laughing before tossing the last piece of bread I felt to the stupid animals.

"Come, we go before they follow us." Swan boats. Colorful little boat-shaped animals that allow you to pedal in the water. Another scenic exploration. For the longest time is quiet and lovely, we hold hands and paddle, enjoying cool air and fragrant smell of flowers on the water. I pick a wet lily up, let it slide along my fingers, and give it to her. She smiles and sets it in her lap.

A little _ribbit _sounds nearby. Mimi is doing the freaking out as the lily I gave her proved to be attached to a wet frog about the size of her little hand, sitting in her lap and climbing around curiously. "EW OHMIGOD GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF NOW! ARGHH GROSS, KURT GET IT OFF!" of course boat is very small and commotion makes it rock. I thought slippery frog was just a problem, no. Some smart little brat of kid starts throwing in the water, bread crumbs, near our boat, laughing happily. Yep. Is means more visits of stupid birds.

The frog jumps on my face as the birds swoop down and eat from the water, forcing both Mimi and I to one side of the boat. You guess it right, we capsize. Icy water wraps us up and we gasp at the surface, quickly swimming to shore. "Liebling I'm sorry, did not want for us to get wet. Or attacked by birds and frog." She giggles, tilting my chin up to look at her.

"It was fun. Eventful." She kisses my lips and I smile. _Ribbit _applauds us. Eyes wide, she looks down and cries out in the childish way as the frog peeks up from her blouse inside and blinks a couple of times before hopping out. Cringing and wiping herself off, complaining about disgusting frogs I smile and wrap an arm around her, laying my chin on her shoulder.

"I would have got him out," I smiled, kissing her cheek, "but your father might cut my hand off."

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT FIVE: Family Reunion**

This was big day, right here. I'm exactly two days away from proposing to my liebling and is very nerve wracking. Meeting the rest of the family just happened to fall here, no one else knew of my little plan, except for Zeta. It takes hours for forty people to arrive in the tiny house and I'm left there, grinning unsurely in my human form (for now) as they all judge me with eyes and glances between them, head nods, hand signs. Smiles, frowns, postures, everything. It makes me feel pukey sick before Mimi takes my hand and smiles, giving a light squeeze. It is here that we walk around and welcome people to their house so I can get to know them better.

Her aunts, Janet, Lizzy, Barbra, Ginger, Sue, Nancy, Patty, Kim—all blonde except for Nancy and Patty—smile and welcome me (with exception for the Aunt Lizzy, she asks me who the "hell" I am) with open arms. Of course, teasing comes for my poor liebling but she bares it with smile and rosy cheeks that I like to kiss to proper color but couldn't before the family. Cousins Felicia, Bobbie Jay (BJ for short), Christina (Tickle is nickname), Anna, Justin, Sean, Julie, Jenny, Katie, Kelsey, Eric, Andy, Keith, Sydney, Robert, Madison, Aly, and Casey ask me sea's worth of questions; some nicer than others, some cleaner in nature than others. Uncles Joe, Stephen, Mike, Ed, Danny, Jimmy, Jong, ask me questions like her father; some even trying to play box me. Is very unnerving.

I played games with the little ones, finding the most enjoyable of the group to be her one year old twin niece and nephew. They call me "Kur" and run around like a little broken record going "Kur, Kur, Kur!" whenever they see the familiar blue fur and waving tail. I love them like my liebling. That was the hard part, changing in front of the entire family. Her sisters, Sarah (the mother of the twins) and a recently wed one (within the past six of months) eyed me.

Sarah was used to me, the other one, Cara, not so much. She despised me with a good passion. I remember it well, I'd finally answered two sea's worth of questions and excused myself from the little ones, lying and hiding in the bathroom when I heard the exchange coming from my liebling's bedroom door; which—the room itself—I'd only been in four times.

"Well I'm proud of you Mims," Cara took a swig of her third beer and laughed. "You get the prize for weirdest little freak (I am substituting her language for nicer words, she called me something much worse instead) to ever be brought home!" there was a congratulatory smack on the back and I barely slithered up to the edge of the wall to see what I could. Mimi's red face looked on the edge of crying. Cara hadn't said one good thing about me being here since she arrived. It made me want to question being her liebling in this relationship…was it really good for her? My insecurities caught me again, and I found myself feeling very in the dumpster about my ears, the fur, the tail, being blue…things that she adored me for because they made me, me.

"And on top of that—"Cara laughed as she pirouetted drunkenly around the room, "If he ever gets fired from a real job he can jump back in his little circus!" she snapped. Mimi snatched the beer from her older sister's hand, steadied her, and then slapped her so hard it made me recoil, did sound like gunshot. It left the older child dazed.

"Don't you _ever _talk shit about Kurt like that, ever again! I've put up with this since you brought your happy little ass down here. I love him and I don't give a fuck what you think about him—at least Kurt's love is genuine; hell, all you ever went after in Casey was his damn checkbook, thank the LORD you're still married! You've found someone who—somehow by a gift of God—loves you heart and soul and I suggest not screwing it up by making an ass of yourself here today. I also suggest getting out of here before you really make me hurt you." The older sister stumbled out of the doorway confused and beer-less. She did the repenting Catholic sign of the cross with her fingers dancing across her shoulders as she hung her head and relaxed. Gently, I walked in and shut the door behind me; she was crying and folded in on herself like soggy newspaper.

Her head jolted up and I sat down, twining my arms around her and brushing out her hair. "Kurt I'm sorry. I…I just, she made me so mad and I—I just lost control." Her fingers wrapped around pieces of my casual shirt and I grinned; rubbing her back.

"Is okay, liebling, I'm glad you stood up for me." Then the devil smile I felt taking my mouth captive made her grin. My lips did press her ear, letting me feel her most secret of shivers. "It's good to know you have a little of the devil in you too, ja?"

"Ja." After a secret mini making out we reentered public scene where I was mobbed by little ones to go play football in backyard with teams of them and big dogs, too. Mimi sat with the aunts and uncles in their chairs (some of them played, too, Sarah did) and held the twins while we all played football. I never felt happier to have met so many people at once, or to let so many know who I was. It felt right, her family.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT SIX**: **The Wedding**

She has never looked so pretty. Mien Engel, we had both decided on a June wedding so of course the clothes were appropriate and expecting hot weather. We were the only two truly dressy, everyone else wore summer dresses or nice Capri's, things of that sort, while she went with elegant white, barely pink dress that look silky and shiny in the sun. It fit her unique little person figure so nice, had top which Zeta call "sweetheart" cut, side crinkles to give what was known as "windblown" look, and a soft outer linen layer to keep cool layer, secret silk, comfortable. The slit showed a leg and I was happy about that, I like her legs, are very pretty, while gold trimming twinkled in the sun.

Her veil was held down over her face by some of the nice old neighbor's lilies fit to a half-crown in her long wavy hair. I felt very distracted by her. I knew the face hiding under the veil and yet my heart ran so quickly…it was hard to believe it was actually happening. Of course, I stayed in my real "Nightcrawler" form and presented my vows to her; blushing and trying not to look down as Logan and the others stared at me _very awkwardly _and with huge smiles, from somewhere in the huge meeting of family and X-Men. "You may now kiss the bride." Pictures were taken everywhere, at every second; I kept my eye closed to save them from the spots as my tail went happy crazy for me.

Kyla, her little nice, yanked on my tail during the pictures, and, of course, I say "ach" and a picture was taken at the funny little one. On this day I learned the tradition of the night of marriage. It is prime time for children making; of course this made us both be scarlet in our cheeks but we knew that we were ready. Carl gave us a slip with a hotel name and room number, and the name this "reservation" was under and I turned on the hologram watch until we could be safe inside the room. Three hours of saying goodbye I could finally be at peace with mien liebling, all by myself. By ourselves.

I'd taken a shower to get bits of cake Logan put on me to make big dogs jump on me for funny wedding picture after all of our good ones were snapped by camera, and smiled; shaking water off my head. Barely peeking out of conjoined door I froze, watching the zipper come off the dress and split in sad halves, exposing back. Was hypnotizing, to see her color come peeling out of dress which act like shell on her, and she looked truly like an angel (mien engel) in my eyes. Mimi looked soft, and delicate, like favorite child hood toy or doll, and you don't want to let them break. I crept into the sheets and made it try and look like no one was in the bed, waited, and soon she let out a soft sigh and hid beneath them, too.

"Jee!" perhaps I was still a bit too soggy. I smiled and poked my head up from the blankets and laid it on her shoulder; wrapping my arms and legs around her.

"Is okay," I petted her head, "am wearing boxers."

"It's not that!" she flushed, "You really scared me. One minute I'm stepping out of that dress and the next minute arms are coming out of sheets to get me!" I kiss her and let the tiny hand crawl along my face. My tail wraps around her and puts her well against me. I played when fake nibbling on her hand, licking at the fingers and making content hum as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Thank you Kurt," Mimi whispered very quietly, barely, it seemed, "the ring is beautiful."

"Is nothing," I roll over and curve my giving spine to look down at her while being taller than her, my little liebling, "nothing for Mrs. Kurt Wagner." She flushes and I wink, laying on her. That ring would be the only thing on her when I got finished.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENT SEVEN: ** **Sie sind, was?** _(Translation: You're what?!)_

About three days after the hotel she felt a little queasy, thinking at first sickness come from possibility of hotel morning food. So, she come home from little store with just as small a little box, then goes into the bathroom. She hadn't told me what the little box meant so I pace like worried animal in front of door until I hear a flush from toilet and the door opens; smell of her lemony-washed hands wafting out through open door. "Honey," Mimi grins a little and holds up little thing from box, it shows up bright pink tip, "We're having a daughter."

"A frauline?"

"A girl…" Mimi grinned, glowing, and kissed me sweetly. I felt dazed. Girl. A Girl. Is mine, ours, we are having child.

At that moment I swallowed a stone to make me not so happy. What if she came out like me? What if she was blue and with tiny tail? I look at her mother in front of me and pout; sending a hand lightly over the true human's cheek and looking at the floor. I want the daughter to be as pretty as this one…I want her to have a good chance at being accepted in world that doesn't like mutants too much, I want her to have more than what I got lucky enough to try and have.

"You are being positive?" my hands grabbed her arms and she looked down at my three fingers.

"You're shaking, Kurt…" her hands wrapped mine up in silky hold and my mouth felt dry like desert as I looked at her. My heart goes crazy. I don't want a blue child. I don't want a devil to be laughed at. I want a pretty little child.

"What if…" a lump hurts my voice, "she will be blue?"

"Kurt." Mien engel wraps her hands in my hair and rests her head on mine. "She will be beautiful, like her father. She'll be loved, and gorgeous, and wonderful, sweet just like you…"

"You will be okay with blue child?"

"I'll be happy with a healthy baby. I'll love her no matter what."

"Possible elf ears are okay? Am not quite elf, but ears do not look human!" I warn her. The woman shoves me playfully onto the bed and sits on my lap.

"She'll be a little angel. Too cute for earth." The mauve-haired lover winks at me. My hands shake, and she holds them.

It's been six months now, from that first conversation, and I can feel the little life swimming in her tummy. We decided to call her Shade. I am a Nightcrawler, she will be a Shade. Mimi sat on my lap as we waited for sleep by a cozy fire, my fingers pressed barely into her little tummy to feel the little one sleeping. "Still okay with blue?" I ask glumly. The dozing woman has enough energy to glare at me and playfully bat my hair.

"Yes, dear. I love blue," she assures me. "I love it to pieces. Quit worrying about her color, will you? She'll be gorgeous either way because we made her and we love her and she'll be ours!" her hands drag my face to meet hers and I relax. I rest my face on the hard belly of Shade's home and I sigh, tail swishing.

"I am sorry if I make you blue and fuzzy," I apologize to my little liebling in waiting. A kick from the stomach rouses me and slides me off my wife's tummy. "I believe I did just get kicked!"

"She's saying 'Daddy don't worry about it, dummy!'" Mimi grinned cattily at me and I smile, snuggling up to her.

Three months later I'm finally getting to hold my little blue liebling and I can't help but smile. I'm glad she came out blue, and furry, and with tail. She's very pretty, and mine, my liebling. Is best moment of my life.


End file.
